Weapons Mistess in the Neighborhood!
by Seshy101
Summary: This a tenxnej! First impressions last a life time. I wonder what this first impression will leave this time. Romance,Fighting, Anything can happen XD Especially when the parents are away.
1. Tenten moves in

_**Weapons Mistess in the **_**Neighborhood**__

I like doing the school stories now. But if anyone has any better idea's id love to hear them considering i dont want to do all school related work. I loved how my last tenxnej came out, but no idea's are popping into my head! Damn but i love this couple and im gonna stick with them, I was trying to think of a shikaxtem one but i couldnt. So if anyone has any idea's on them i'll do it. But for now tenxnej! Woohoo!

Neji- "Shut up! And stop talking to yourself!"

Me- "N-Neji thats so mean..you make me cry!"

Sasuke- "Nice one Neji now she's going to torture you"

Me- "Wait! oh yeah! i can so do that!"

Neji- "Thanks for giving her the idea! Im going to kill you!"

Me- "Not if i dont want you too"

Neji- "Damn"

Sasuke- "Ha!"

Me- "OK! Lets get on with this story!!!!!!!"

_**So the story begins...**_

"Mom! No please im begging you! We cant move...all my friends are here!" Tenten wailed as her mom was throwing all her precious weapons into the car without so much as a word. "Dad! Please tell her no! Do something! All your favorite booze shops are here!"

"Tenten! That is enough out of you!" her mom yelled just as soon as her dad was about to protest as Tenten wanted. "We are moving for a reason! Tsunade wants us there since we will be going on a mission soon and it is best if we move there!"

"But-" Tenten was cut off by the slamming of the trunk.

"Now get in the car!" Her mom demanded. As everyone fell silent and went into the car.

Tentens brother Aki turned on his ipod and stared out the window of the car watching all his friends laughing about some stupid joke. Oh well unlike he needed them. As for Tenten she was crying waving bye to her friends and her friends crying waving back. (( yeah tenten has a brother now.. It should make things interesting..and Tenten was very close to her friends so yes she cried..i would two ))

"At least Aki is taking this nicely..unlike a certain someone" her mother growled when they were driving and Tenten was ignoring her whole family and deciding how she should punish them when they get back from their mission. Aki ignored everyone anyways, so it was normal for him since he had his ipod on full blast listening to Linkin Parks newest songs. (( Yes! Linkin Park! Woohoo i love them - ))

5 hours later they arrived and were at their house that Tsunade arranged for them. "Now we'll only be gone for a couple mothes...when we come back we will decide if we want to move back or not." mom said trying not to sound aggitated as her husband complained the whole way there saying stuff like "They better have some good booze places!" and such. (( Her dads an acholic if you havent noticed yet.. or did i just point out the obvious XD ))

"Hn" both siblings replied at the same time as they got out of the car and took out their most favorite weapons and watched as their parents drove off quickly.

"Loser, i get the biggest room and the living room" Aki said as he walked into the house.

"Hey! Wait a second! Damn it!!!" Screamed Tenten in fustration running in after him.

**Neji's point of view**

"Hmm so there is going to be a new girl coming here...how troublesome" Sighed Shikamaru leaning back and looking at the clouds. Me, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke all sat on the roof of the school, shikamaru and naruto doing most of the talking.

"I hope she's cute!" Naruto giggled.

"What about Hinata?" I growled not wanting her to be hurt by an annoying blonde headed idiot.

Sasuke grinned "Yeah naruto. You know Neji would kick your ass if you hurt her..physically and mentally..oh wait could you even hurt her physically?" With that everyone but naruto laughed, even i did. That would be quite a show watching my cousin beat up this little punk.

Then the final bell rang. We all got up and left. Skipping school, not a Hyuuga thing but hey school was boring. No way in hell could i sit through Gai's, Jiraiya's, and Kakashi's lectures. Maybe if it was Kurunai who was lecturing us, because no one can not say that she was pretty hot for a teacher. (( haha this is fun going through a teenage boys mind that is supposta be cold hearted and such XD ))

On my way walking home with Hinata we passed through an abandoned house, since no one lived there and it was a short cut. (( i wonder if anyone's there now...lol oops.. )) We opened the door since it was unlocked as always and walked right through and into the kitchen, until we heard the TV on. Me and Hinata froze, and turned to eachother, i nodded and she knew what i was going to do. I krept slowly into the living room and within seconds a million weapons pinned me to the door. I couldnt avoid since i didnt expect it.

Hinata gasped almost screaming until she was pinned to the door as well from shock. When i looked at who threw the weapons i saw i girl. She had dark brown hair up in buns and wore this kind of chinese clothes. She wasnt that bad looking though.

"Hey Aki! We have intruders already!" She yelled out obviously a little annoyed as a boy walked in and i figured that was her friend or something. They looked nothing a like. He had light blonde hair and peircing red eyes. He was wearing very baggy pants that looked like they could fall off at anytime and a very baggy shirt that said "Dont F with me" (( friendly aint he? ))

"What the hell do you want?" He said coldly.

Hinata started since i dont really talk. "W-Well you see..We didnt know th-that anyone lived here..and.."

"And you thought you could just come walking right in" he held a sword to hinata's throat which now i was getting pissed.

"Get your hands off of her!"

"Aki!" The girl growled shoving him away from Hinata. She sighed "Sorry bout him he can be quite a bastard at times.." she gave him a glare. "I dont think you would lie..you look way to inoccent..but your brother..im not so sure about him. Thats why i called Aki"

"He's my cousin..Neji..and im Hinata...C-Can we please come Off your W-Wall?" Hinata asked nicely and the girl nodded taking out all her Kunai's and Shuriken.

"Sorry. Im Tenten and this is my brother Aki" Tenten smiled and bowed. Im guessing something she always does when she meets someone new.

**Tentens point of view**

I bowed my head in respect so they could feel a little more comfortable. But i couldnt believe my brothers actions! He had never acted so..so...horrible. I tunred to him only to see him walk out of the room.

"Y-You two are related?" Hinata asked still scared.

"Hinata i think we should-" The boy Neji started, the first time i heard his voice but i cut him off.

"Yeah we're related...just not by blood.. Me and Him were both adopted by the same people. Since we both lost our familes and the couple wanted a family" I laughed nervously. _I guess i should try and make some friends here until our parents come back. _

Hinata just stared at me and Neji well didnt do anything but look cool and calm. _Oh great i have another Aki here_. I sighed shaking my head mentally thinking how do i meet people like my brother all the time.

"Well nice to meet you" I smile and shake hands with Hinata and try to shake hands with Neji but he only looked at._ Fine dont shake my hand! Like i care!_

"Hinata we should get going" Neji began to walk outside, the backway not the front way.

"Uhm, ok bye TenTen-chan" Hinata waved and began to catch up to Neji.

"Hey you guys know thats the backway right!?" I called out to them and Hinata turned.

"Yes, this is a short cut to our house that is why we went through your house! i am really sorry! maybe we'll see you at school tomorow."

"Yeah you most likely will! See yeah!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well hope you guys liked it! I had some fun with Tentens brother...as you can tell. There are still many secrets about Tenten and Aki that will be discovered only in time. Yeah im gonna make them pretty suspisicous along with their parents XD and i dont think i spelt that right..i never could oh well i better work on that. Well see yeah guys next time and please leave comments i love reading them and i will answer to them - tenxnej forever!**


	2. First Day Of School

**Weapons mistress in the neighborhood!**

**Well it seems the first chapter was a big success! Yay! Better go onto the second one! Hmm im debating if i should do this one what i did to my other ones and have the comments posted on here..I wont do it this time since im not sure if everyone wants their comments shown but either message or comment saying if you think i should or not. Since if you read my other stories you can see that i make the characters and myself talk back to your comments. But its all up to you..**

Neji- Stare "i didnt like the last chapter! you pinned me to a freakin wall!!"

Me- "Correction Tenten pinned you to a wall"

Tenten Is on the floor laughing that she got to pin Neji, Neji "Hyuuga" to a wall.

Neji- "Why you-"

Me- "Eh time to get to the story!!!"

_**On with the story, Chapter 2**_

**Tentens point of view**

Today was her first day of school and she was so unprepared! She was running frantically around her room throwing things into her bookbag like there was no tomorow. "Aki! We have to leave in 15 minutes! Are you ready?!" i yelled running into the living room. Only to find my brother sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you doing!?"

"Watching TV" he replied simply with a yawn. "Damn this school starts early"

"Yes i can see your watching TV! But where is your stuff!?" i yell at the top of my lungs now feeling like im the mom and he's the little child who never listens to what his mother tells him.

"Mmmm didnt feel like putting it together..too much work"

"Too much work?" i was begining to feel pissed but then i looked at the time and saw we had 5 minutes to get to the bus stop or else we'll miss it. "Come on! We got to go now!" I yell running out the door knowing he'd follow soon after, which he did. After 3 minutes we arrived at the bus stop but it was deserted, no one was there.

"Uhmm i think we're late" Aki pointed out the obvious.

"B-But..we're 2 minutes early!" I looked at my clock again and it still said the bus would be there in 1 minute. 6:49. I quickly ran to some guy and asked him what time it was.

"You kids should be in school! It is 8:00 now!"

I froze "8-8:00!?" i stutter feeling as if i was about to faint.

"You forgot to set your clock to the right time didnt you..." Aki sighed.

"Sh-Shut up! You stupid jack ass! We are one hour late to our first day of school! AHHHHHH" i scream in fustration. I began to run as fast as i could to the school knowing Aki would following close behind me. We made it just as a bell rang and we ran into the principals office. After a few tries anyways.

The principal turned in her chair and looked at our profiles. "Aki and Tenten...ahh right thats where i heard of you. I just sent your parents away on a mission not to far from here. My name is Lady Tsunade"

"Hello-" i began but got cut off.

"Now its time for you guys to get to class! You dont want to miss all of your second period!! here's your Schedules now leave!!!" she yelled and we went running out of her office.

"Man what a bitch..well see yeah" And with that aki left. Leaving me by myself.

I sighed and looked at my schedule and noticed i had math next. "Damn...my worst subject...and i have no idea where i am going!" i decided just to walk around the school maybe i would find the class but i doubted it. I open a door and noticed it lead me to a stair case and decided to walk up it. Once i got to the top i peeked out the next door to see that it lead to the top of the school and then i saw something move. Which got me curious so i opened the door a creak and slid out it and quickly shut it before it could see the door open.

When i turned the corner slowly, i saw him. I saw Neji! I stared for a moment to try and figure out what he was doing. He made a weird stance. I quitly looked around the building to see what he was looking at, to see Hinata. What are they-

"Come on Hinata, make the first move since i highly doubt you could hurt me!" Neji growled towards her.

"A-Alright N-Neji-san..." Hinata ran towards him, one hand towards him looking like she was about to push him or something. But i blinked as soon as she got close to him since i couldnt believe my eyes and then the next thing i see is neji hitting hinata's stomach and blood coming out of her mouth.

"Hinata!" i yell but then quickly cover my mouth and turn around._ Oh no! i cant believe i just did that!! _I thought pissed at myself.

**Neji's point of view**

I was training with Hinata on the roof of the school as we always do when we both have a free period. Hinata was always so weak i figured she needed the extra training. I had hit her in the stomach and then out of nowhere i here "Hinata!" I turn my head immedently but saw no one. _What the...? _I blinked it sounded just like that one girl i met yesterday with Hinata.

"Tenten-chan?" i hear Hinata so obviously i wasnt just hearing things.

I decide to go check it out. I walk slowly behind the building and saw her sitting there blinking. "Girl?" i asked harshly caughing her to jump and look up.

"O-Oh Neji-san..Heheh..." she stood up dusting herself off. "Sorry...to er...interupt" she bowed closing her eyes obviously embaressed.

Then Hinata comes around and looks over. "Tenten-chan..so it is you."

"Hello Hinata" the girl laughs nervously and walks over to Hinata. Those two start talking for a little while getting to know eachother more so i decide just to leave. As soon as i walk back into the halls millions of girls turn and look at me giggling.

"Hey Neji" Sasuke came walking over and even more girls turn and giggle once they hear Sasukes voice. But we're a little to used to it so we just ignored.

"Hey Sasuke. Where's Shikamaru and Naruto?" looking around for the other two.

"Well Naruto is in detention at Kakashi-sensei's room and Shikamaru well he's at the cafiteria with Chouji right now." Sasuke shrugged. "Guess its time to get to class, have you seen the new girl yet?" he asked walking by.

"New girl. Oh right. I met her yesterday after school."

"And...?" Sasuke turned a slight grin on his face.

"Not even worth talking about"

"Damn" Sasuke turned obviously annoyed since he turned around frowling.

I sigh. Same old same old. Sasuke's looking for a hot girl, Shikamaru eating with Chouji and Naruto in detention. I actually wish something new would happen. Then just as i was thinking that in my head someone bumped into my arm and we both turned growling. Then i saw that girls brother. The one from before..who put hinata in danger.

"Oh you again trespasser" he growled.

"Yeah and your the one who threatened my cousin"

Sasuke just stared wondering what happened there. "Trespasser..threatened cousin..." Sasuke said obviously confused.

"I think its time we see who's stronger since there is talk going around about you being one of the strongest...Hyuuga" he grinned.

"Oh really? You wanna try and beat me huh? Sure i dont see why not" i crossed my arms and stared. "But for now i have class.."

"After school, the field by my house. Be there or its a forfeit"

"Fine by me-"

"I wasnt asking i was telling Hyuuga" with that he walked away without so much as another word and within seconds there were people screaming saying Hyuuga was fighint new kid and such. _Great a crowd _i sighed again, i seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Sasuke turned to me "And what did you get into this time?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But im sure going to have fun beating him up."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah i guess it would be fun...But man is he kind of rude"

_**End of second chapter!**_

**Well i hope you all enjoyed, i know i did. Because the fight that few of us where waiting for is going to happen. I wonder what will happen..will anyone chicken out or will there be an awesome fight. Only i get to decide so we'll see! See yeah next chapter! Review please!**


	3. The couple hours before the fight!

**Weapons Mistress in the neighborhood?**

**Ok this is the third chapter, i plan on making this my longest story so im going to be writing in this one a lot. Just to let everyone know that. Well thank you to all who are reading this story!!! Well im sure your not reading this just so you can read my talking so im going to get on with the story!!! **

Neji- "Bout time!"

Tenten- "Yeah seriously you talk too much!"

Me- "Oh shut up you two!"

_**On with the story chapter 3**_

**Tentens point of view **

I was trying to find my class again since no one would help me and i finally found it and was about to walk in until i heard someone scream. "Neji VS New Kid after schoolt today!" _Neji vs new kid?_ i thought looking over. _Neji vs Aki!? _My eyes widened at the thought. _Aki wouldnt go and pick a fight with Neji the first day of school, would he?! _I totally forgot about my class and decided to go find Neji, since Aki wouldnt be the best person to ask.

I ran down the hall and there he was talking to some guy with dark blue hair._ Probably one of his friends_. I ran up to him. "Neji!" when he heard his name being called he turned and glared.

"What is it Girl" Neji growled causing his one friend to blink.

"Hey Neji is this the new girl?" Neji only nodded at him. "Which would make that guy back there..her brother?" Neji nodded again obviously annoyed with the questions. He was about to go on but i decided to cut him off and save Neji some trouble for now.

"Neji are you going to fight my brother Aki?" i decided to come right out and say it, leaving no confusion.

"Hmm and if i am? Why would you care..he threatened my cousin" He crossed his arms.

I paused not knowing what to say, since Aki did threaten Hinata. _Aki.. _i thought now looking down to think of what to say. "C-Can you please..just not fight him? He may not be my brother by blood but i still dont want to see him hurt..."

Neji gave a pause then pretending not to think. "No. Still going to fight him." he stated.

His friend sighed. "Look your new here..so you dont know Neji that well. When you mess with his cousin, Hinata. Your going to get your ass kicked." My heart sank then. _Great.. Nice going Aki._

"Tch. If your so worried about your brother then you should come and watch the fight to make sure he doesnt get himself to hurt" With that Neji walked past.

His friend stayed for a moment after Neji left. "Dont worry after you've been here for awhile he'll start to well act less of a bastard, since i cant really say nice considering he's not even nice to his friends." He sighed. "Oh and by the way im Sasuke, Uchiha."

"U-Uchiha...Werent they-" i didnt want to sound rude but i didnt know what else to say.

"All killed. Yes im the last one, well and my brother but he'll die soon" I tilted my head and he changed the subject almost immedently. "So your name is...?"

"Tenten"

"Tenten, cute name. No last name" He smiled. He seemed a lot nicer than Neji, but then again we did start off bad._ First Impression lasts way to long. He's gonna be pissed at me and Aki forever. _

"Nope. No last name" i laughed nervously, everyone seemed to ask me that. _Last names arent that serious..are they? _

"Sasuke are you coming?" Neji growled from down the hall, since it didnt seem like he liked his friends to be talking to people he didnt like. Rude idiot i glared back at him and turned back to Sasuke.

"Well Mr.Hyuuga wants me in his presence so i'll talk to you later. Maybe be aloud to walk you home?" Sasuke grinned and immedenly thought, _player. _

"Maybe. We'll see Mr.Uchiha" I walked past him and then my mind clicked back to the fight._ Neji vs Aki, one on one. Maybe it would be interesting to see. Since Neji is famous and always trains and well i never see Aki doing anything of the sort but maybe im wrong about Aki_. Before i knew it i was starting to want to see the fight more and more.

But before my mind could wonder anymore the bell rang._ i..missed class...again!? I skipped! I have to get to my next period! _i yell in my mind and look at my schedule. I realised that my class was just down the hall and ran to it running in before i miss any of it.

No teacher was even in the classroom though but most of the students were. I scan the class and see Sasuke and Neji. Hinata was by Neji and a pink and a blonde hair girls were talking to Sasuke. I was deciding not to go over and sit by myself, since Neji and me werent really on good terms with eachother.

"Hey Tenten why dont you come sit over here" Sasuke called out since obviously he was the first one to see me. The other two girls were whispering and nodding their heads.

"Yeah come sit over here!" the pink haired one called out and i sighed.

"Tenten-chan.." Hinata even called over so i just walked over against my better judgement.

"So your the new girl, huh?" said the blonde haired girl that was talking to Sasuke just a couple moments before. "Well nice to meet you im Ino!"

"Oh and im Sakura!" said the pink haired girl. They both had high pitched voices that made my ears bleed but i smiled anyways.

"Im Tenten, nice to meet you" They seemed nice enough, the only one that didnt welcome me was Neji which made me kind of sad actually but then again i was the one that was just telling him to back down from a fight i guess i dont really deserve him to talk to me right now.

"Ok ok class im here! So why dont you all shut up and listen" the teacher then walked in, he hair silver standing up hair and a ninja headband over his left eye. He was carrying a book as well, which seemed more like he was reading his book rather then teaching a class.

_**End of school**_

**Normal point of view. **

Tenten met up with Aki after the last bell rang.

"Aki..when are you going to fight Neji?"

"Right now the field by our house." Tenten blinked not thinking it would be right after school.

"Oh..well just to let you know ahead of time. Im going to be watching your fight just to see how strong you are." after that Aki didnt say anything.

"Aki" we both turned to see Neji and Sasuke walking behind us. "Are we going to fight or no? Because if not im sure Sasuke wouldnt like to have to go all the way to your house and then have to walk all the way back."

"Dont worry Pipsqueak we are going to fight, that is unless your going to back down." Aki challenged and of course Neji growled and followed us the rest of the way to our house. Once we got there he went inside and a croud was already starting to form and Neji crossed his arms.

"Well, is he coming out?" Neji glared at her.

"Eh..Aki-" Tenten yelled and he came out carrying his huge sword and i could tell that, that wasnt the only weapon he was carrying. _Aki is serious_.. Tentens eyes widened since he had more then 200 kunai's on him and a couple thousand shuriken. "Aki.."

"Well ready to fight?" Aki grinned. "It will be a weapons and hand to hand fight" Neji just nodded obviously observing to see how many weapons he can count. _Well they are a weapons family.. _Neji thought to himself.

_**End of chapter 3**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed i know i said last chapter that this chapter would be the big fighting scene but im trying to think of what im going to do for it right now. Sorry im not to great with fighting scene's. But i promise next chapter will be the whole fighting scene. **

Neji- "You idiot"

Tenten- "Well you better think faster"

Neji "And i better kick Aki's ass!"

Me- "Ahh too many commands..i will do as i please so shut up!"

Tenten/Neji- o-0 silence.


	4. Aki vs Neji and something unexpected?

**Lol i find it funny that everyone who is reading this, likes Aki. I mean sure Aki is awesome and all bad ass and stuff. But man i had to read some of these reviews twice. Aki kicks Neji's ass? Wow. I love reading reviews they can be so funny XD Well im sure you guys want me to get on with the fight right? Ehhh to stall more or to not stall more That is the question. **

Neji- "Shut up you idiot and let me kick Aki's ass in now!"

Tenten- "Chill Neji you should know by now that she loves talking to herself"

Neji- "Yeah yeah"

Me- "Shut up! Your so mean to me!"

Neji/Tenten- "so?"

Me- "Watch yourself..your in my fanfic" laughs evily.

Neji/Tenten- Gulp.

_**On with the story, chapter 4**_

**Normal point of view.**

Aki had just walked out with all his weapons. Tenten gulped knowing something bad was going to happen. "A-Aki..." Tenten hesitated but her brother did not respond and walked towards Neji.

"Are you ready?" he stated in a serious tone. Neji simply nodded and took on a fighting position. Everyone was watching eyes widened not knowing what will happen. "Tenten..Peacock hair boy.." (( did i spell that right? Sorry if i didnt )) Aki stated and looked at Tenten then at Sasuke. "You two are referees" Sasuke didnt look to happy at what he had been called.

"Sasuke..calm down. He's mine" Sasuke's eyes turned a hint of red but stopped half way threw and he nodded. Neji got a little further back keeping his fighting pose. "Ready whenever you are..Aki" Tenten froze for a moment. _Hey! Why does he call Aki,Aki! While he only calls me Girl!_ Right after she thought that she hears Sasuke yell.

"Ready..Set...Begin!" Just as those words were uttered something sent me flying back and i hit the ground,hard. "Wh-What power..." Tenten gasped and Neji nodded. "Who's power was that?" "Both..i believe.."

**Fighting point of view.**

As soon as Aki and Neji heard Sasuke say 'Begin' they charged at eachother, Aki's sword colliding with Neji's palms? Aki stared for a second as a strong power forced Tenten and Sasuke away from the fight. But only for a second was Aki in shock before he flung Neji back with his sword_. Impressive_.. Aki grinned and charged at him with his sword again and Neji blocked with one of his palm, he only held on for a second before blowing a palm into his stomach and flinging Aki back some. _His..palm.. So this is what the Hyuuga's special attack feels like? _

"Well time to have some fun, Neji-Kun" Saying 'Kun' in the mocking way instead of being cute and making Neji charge at him. "Dont think so..no more close contact for awhile..i want to see more of the Hyuuga's specialities." Aki jumped onto the roof of his house bringing out all of his shruiken. He jumped up over Neji and started throwing all of the Shruiken at him. Neji grinned, and started using his Byakugan and spinning. Blocking all of the shruiken. So this is an ultimate defense,huh? Aki again grinned. "Hyuuga Neji you are making this quit interesting..i will find a way past your defense..i always do" Aki then started doing something with his fingers and thats when Neji noticed the chakra attatched to the Shruiken.

_Shit_. Neji cursed in his mind and spun again. Blocking all of the Shruiken again, then another wave and another. Neji thought it would never stop. After about 15 mintues he did. Neji sighes. "Is that all you got?" Neji looked up to see a smirking Aki. _What now... _Neji blinked using his Byakugan.

"I found it."

"Found it?"

"Your 'ultimate' defense's weak point" Neji's eyes widened just a little. "Yes thats right..so lets try this again..just one more time" Aki jumped into the air again and threw more Shruiken and this time even Kunai's. But i easily blocked. _So much for finding it_. Neji grinned but then he felt a sudden pain in his back. "Wh-What..." i turned back to see that he threw his sword right into the center of my back. Neji's eyes widened, luckily it didnt go all the way threw all the way.

Aki took Neji's suprise and kicked him to the floor pushing the sword in just a little more in making Neji grunt in pain. "So Neji..How does it feel to have the sword going further into your back..slowly and painfully dying.."

"Y-Your planning..on killing me?" Neji tried to get up only to have Aki's foot on his head pushing him further into the ground.

**Neji's point of view**

Aki pushed my head to the ground as he said "Yes i am" and i growled. _Damn it! How did this happen..how..how did he find the weak point..how did i lose.. _i closed my eyes feeling blood leaving my body. "Neji!" I hear someone calling me and Aki's foot was out of my head.

"Huh..?" i looked up to see Sasuke standing over him. "Hey..Neji you ok?" I nodded slowly and looked over more to see that girl Tenten scowling at Aki. Only for her to smacked away. Aki walked back into the house and thats when i realised i was surrounded by millions of people screaming. "oh my god! Neji!" They were all crying.

Then Tenten came over and talked to Sasuke for a little while. Before Sasuke started picking me up and Tenten forcing past everyone._ I lost...But i will become stronger and come for you..Aki. _I growl in my head pissed before i close my eyes and fall into a long long sleep.

**The next day**

I opened my eyes slowly to see that im in a white room, everything was white. I turn my head slowly since i felt something on my arm, only to see that girl laying on it. _What was her name? T..something with a T.. Damn i have a headache_.. But she did look peaceful..kind of cute in a way but i quickly turned my head as to not pay attention to her. Then i saw Sasuke. "S..Sasuke.."

"Neji! Hey your awake..." he looked down at the girl. "Sorry bout Tenten, she was worried and all so she sort of fell asleep here..Anyways how do you feel?"

"Something happened...Your being too nice...even for you Sasuke" I growled.

"Eh..Well.." then i felt a stern on my arm and i noticed the girl was waking up._ So Tenten was her name..now i remember_. She opened her eyes and looked up at me straining her eyes.

"Ne..ji?" She blinked a few times as too see if i was really there. "Neji! Are you ok!? Imsosorryaboutakiidontknowwhathappenedtohimand-" She was speaking way to fast that it all seemed like it was one word.

"Tenten...Slow down" Sasuke hit her over the head, but not hard.

"Oh..sorry..Im sorry about Aki"

"Aki" i growled at his name. "Damn bastard.." I hear Sasuke and Tenten sigh.

"But Neji are you alright? Aki's sword did go pretty deep into your back.."

"Hn. Im fine" I began to get up only to be pushed back down by Sasuke.

"Stay. Your not ready to leave just yet." Sasuke grinned. "Come on Tenten we'll come back later." She stood up and he put an arm on her shoulder. _What the- _my mind flickered and turned to anger at Sasuke. But i quickly stopped myself from doing anything. _What was that..did i get..jealous? No! Hyuuga Neji does not get jealous! _I turned my attention to the door opening.

Tenten was looking back at me with a little worry but i just turned my head and replied with "hn"

**Tenten's point of view**

I just left the hospital with Sasuke and was already wanting to go back to see if he was ok but Sasuke kept me there. "He'll be ok" he said over and over. _Damn that stupid promise... _i growled. I had promised Sasuke that i would go on a date with him when Neji was ok, because he said i needed to get out and have some fresh air and away from worrying. I would much rather be there sitting and actually talking with Neji then on a date with Sasuke right now. Sure he may be nice and all, but i dont know.

"So Tenten, where do you want to go? There's a ramen place not to far from here" I just nodded waiting for this day to be over with. Once we arrived i saw some blonde headed kid with Hinata.

"Hinata?" i asked and she turned quickly blushing a little. I grinned knowing that she was on a date with this blonde headed boy. "Nice to see you here" I sat down next to her, glad im not completely alone with Sasuke.

"Naruto. You do realise Neji will kill you when he finds out that your on a date with Hinata, right?" Sasuke scowled obviously not to happy to see them.

"Thats why he wont find out, now will he?" The kid called, Naruto, grinned.

"Yes he will" Sasuke stated and Narutos mouth dropped.

Hinata quickly changing the subject to me and Sasuke. "So you guys are on a date as well?"

"Well..." i was going to say something but Sasuke cut me off.

"Yes, we are" Sasuke grinned putting an arm around my waist. _Ok putting an arm around my shoulder is one thing, but putting an arm around my waist is a whole nether thing! _I growled and wacked his arm away and he whispered a quick sorry. I sigh, _He's too nice and a bit of a loser to top it off_. But i quickly cut off my thoughts incase i start saying things out loud.

Once the food came, we ate and i quickly left. Running infact, all the way to Neji's room in the hospital. It was dark and im sure visiting hours were over. But it was simple to get into the room, since i am a ninja after all.

"Neji" i poked my head in only to see him a sleep. "Awww" i whisper and walk over to him slowly, closing the door behind me. _Neji is so much cuter when he's asleep_. I giggle and then i heard him start muttering things. So i leaned down just a bit more only for his eyes to open causing me to gasp, which gave him his opportunity. He forced his lips on too mine.

I didnt see that one coming, i didnt know what to do. _Was he asleep..was he awake..what just happened... _Then he fell back onto the bed fast asleep. I blushed feriously and jumped out the window running back to my house_. Oh my god! I just got kissed by Neji..Even if it was only in his sleep._

Back in the hospital room, Neij curved his mouth into a smirk. "Well..she wasnt expecting that...But i doubt she'll go around saying things.." he opened his eyes and starred at the ceiling. _Why did i do that... _He thought but only shrugged it off.

_**End of chapter 4**_

**I had a little fun with the ending of this Chapter, since i need to start getting some TenxNeji in here so i put that in there to make things more interesting. Looks like Neji did lose to Aki. But i wonder how Aki will take it, seeing both Neji and Sasuke in his living room talking to his sister Tenten?? Hmmm maybe we should test it out XD**

Tenten- "What now we're all guinea pigs?"

Me- "Yes"

Neji- "DAMN!!! I LOST!!!"

Sasuke- "Eh..Is me and Neji going to fight over Tenten?"

Me- "Maybe...just Maybe..we'll see..that would be fun."

Everyone- "Great"

Kakashi- Comes out of nowhere "IVE ONLY BEEN IN THIS STORY ONCE!??! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! EVERY STORY MUST HAVE KAKASHI IN IT! PUT ME IN IT NOW OR ELSE!"

Everyone- Scoots far far away, even me. "Ehehehe...sure thing kakashi..."

Kakashi- "Good" XD

Me- "See yeah till next chapter..." runs from Kakashi.


	5. Tenten,Aki, and Neji

**Hey everyone. Seems this story has plenty of fans, also sorry for the bad spelling. I try to spell it but sometimes i dont get it right. Im glad you guys liked the four chapters, im going to try and make them better and better. Well lets get on with the story since i dont have much to say this time and im not sure how many of you people read this anyways. Well review please!**

_**On with the story, Chapter 5**_

**The next day**

Neji awoke to be by himself still in the completly white room of the hospital. He slowly say up and noticed that he wasnt in anymore pain. He grinned noticing he was fully healed. _Now i can get to training_. Was the first thought that entered his head. He was thinking about how he could get back at Aki, another fight? He shrugged but decided against thinking about until he gets some training done.

He had just gotten out of the bed when he heard a familiar voice outside the door. "How is Neji? When will he be able to get out?" He smirked shaking his head. _She worried to much.. _Then his eyes widened as he remembered last night. _Damn..I kissed her..maybe she doesnt remember.. _Neji slowly crept out of his room only to have Tenten run right into him. "N-Neji!?" She seemed shocked to see me up already.

"Hn" i replied simply and walked by her.

"Hey wait! Neji!" I heard her chase after me. "Neji shouldnt you been in bed...i mean sure your part of the Hyuuga clan, but you still got stabbed in the back by Aki's sword!" She started scolding me. Scolding me! I glared at her not liking that at all. "Neji.." Tenten looked down at the ground. "Are you still going to try and fight Aki?"

I blinked slowly. "Tenten..What do you think?" I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

She looked up teary eyed. "I dont want you to get hurt, so i dont want you to fight-" Then she blinked not teary eyed anymore. "You just called me Tenten! Not Girl, But Tenten my actual name!" I just stared at her not saying anything. She looked a lot more happier now, seeing her happy made my lip curve up just a little. Until i noticed what i was doing and quickly frowned but it didnt look like i did it in time. She saw. "Neji! Did you just smile!" Tenten giggled. I looked down thinking. _Shit what is happening to me?! _

Just as i looked down i heard footsteps coming towards us. "Hello Tenten-Chan" Sasuke walked closer to us. "Hey Neji"

"Huh? Hey Sasuke!" Tenten smiled over at him. I stared for a moment. _She smiled at him as well?_ I growled just a little. But they didnt seem to notice.

"Hey, Neji do you think it would be ok if i came over to your house tonight. We have somethings we have to talk about" I stared and then he looked serious and i nodded with a sigh. Wonder what he wants.

"Come on you two idiots" I mutter and walked by. "I need some breakfast if im ever going to keep walking today and have to put up with you tonight, Sasuke" Sasuke sighed and Tenten just laughed.

"Neji!" Sasuke suddenly perked up and i almost jumped, but i just turned quickly. "Why dont we invite everyone over this weekend and have them get to know Tenten a lot better" I just shrugged and looked over at Tenten who was jumping for joy. Which then i sighed and nodded seeing as she was going to look forward to it. Maybe i'll get some alone time with her to find out what is going on with me.. "Great. Well see you tonight and then Saturday. Bye" With that sasuke walked off.

"Seems like your getting a tad too familiar with Sasuke." I turn to look at her and she eyed me.

"Yeah and? Isnt he like your best friend? I dont see why it would matter if i am? Or are you jealous?" Tenten seemed to be trying to tease me. _Like hell would i sink that low to let her do that to me! _I simply growl which makes her smirk grow wider then from when she was talking. "Hyuuga Neji jealous?"

"No" i immedenly snap, but afterwards feel like a little kid denying a crush on a girl in school. "I do not get jealous. At least not over you" I turn around and began to walk again.

"...atleast..not over me?" She seemed pissed by the sound of her voice but i just continued walking and ignoring her. "Hyuuga Neji! You are a complete Jack Ass!" Then i heard her footsteps running away and i turn. _Did i make her cry? _i wondered, i did have that affect on girls, when i dont talk to them or say something rude they run away crying. But Tenten didnt seem like the kind of girl to go run and cry into her pillow.

I got a little curious and began to follow quickly. I wanted to see what she was going to do. Next thing i know a bunch of kunai's come flying out of nowhere aiming directly at me. My eyes widened and turned getting out of the way._ What the hell?! _I turn to see Aki standing there. _Shit. _I cursed, glaring at him. "What the hell do you want Aki?"

"Why are you following my sister?"

I blinked, i wouldnt take Aki the type of brother to care. "Hn. Now what makes you think that?" He just stared but i still didnt answer.

"Just stay away from her. Understand?"

"No"

"Stay away from her! I wont let you hurt her. Not anyone. I owe a lot to her and i promised to kill anyone who does her harm, but if you want to be the first to die go right ahead. I'll look forward to your slow and painful death"

I scooted a little but. _Psychopath_. "Why do you want to kill me so bad? I hardly know you.." I blinked. _No one ever wanted to literally kill me before, maybe Sasuke when we first met and had a fight but it was nothing like this. _

"I knew from when i saw you, that you were trouble. Thats why i picked the fight and i should have killed you there. But Tenten stopped me." He growled and began to walk past. "Now stay away from her"

I wondered if he really knew who he was talking to._ Im Neji, Neji Hyuuga. Like id ever listen to a lowlife like him_. I shrugged and began running to where i saw Tenten go.

**Aki's Point of Veiw **

I just got finishd threatening the Hyuuga boy. But he doesnt seem to understand. I growl looking at him chasing after her. _Tenten..Dont worry i promised. Once i promise i dont go back on it. _I closed my eyes remembering what happened five years ago.

_Flashback_

_"Aki-San!" a minature Tenten came running up to me. Her hair was down and she was in a little ninja outfit her mom made for her. _

_"Yes Tenten?" i smiled laughing. _

_"Aki..My mommy and your mommys talking." She had teary eyes since whenever are parents talk they always come up with the crazy sceme of trying to get us to marry eachother. Which neither of us wanted. Are parents are so weird sometimes. I sighed and just looked down at Tenten._

_"Ok, ok. I'll go stop them from talking" I got up and she followed me. "Hey mom" i say as i walked into a room in my house and then the atmosphere got a sudden chill to it. "Eh, is something wrong?" _

_My mother only stared blankly at me. "Aki. We've decided." She stood up. _

_"Uhm. On what?" _

_"You two must leave now!" She yelled now looking furious. I stared in shock. _

_"What?" _

_"Leave!" She yelled and threw a vase at me which i ducked but as soon as i did i heard a crash. I imedently turned and saw Tenten on the floor, unconscious and blood trailing down from her head. _

_"Tenten!" I yell only for me to get hit in the back of the head with something hard, causing me to fall. _

_"Aki. Protect Tenten. She wont remember what has happened. Protect her. She is the only thing you will have left"_

_End of flashback_

That was the last words i heard of my mother. And she was right. Tenten did not remember a thing, and she was the only one i had left. Then we found another family and lived with them, even though they are never there. So we truley are alone. But now this Hyuuga kid has come into play, and do not like it. Why i hate him, even i dont know.

I looked down at the ground, actually missing the old days. "Its getting dark out. Tenten will be home soon" I began to walk back. Remembering when i had to tell Tenten about our parents when she began to ask.

_"Aki-San why dont we have any parents? What happened to them? Everyone else has parents." It pierced me, deeply. "Tenten..we dont have parents..because they died.." i decided on not telling her that they were dead. It would just be easier then telling her the truth, that they abondened us. The look in her eye, it made me want to cry. _

"Tenten-chan..." i said slowly and looked up into the sky.

_**End of Chapter 5 **_

**Well that was something, huh? Aki confesses to us about what has happened. But i wonder how long it will take for Neji and Tenten to find out. Who would have guessed that Aki had a nice side? Forshadowing is awesome! Adios! **

Neji- "What the-" Beeped out.

Tenten- "Wow im lost...but something is going to happen"

Me- "Ehehehe i shit i forgot to add Kakashi in...uhhhh" Makes a little scene for Kakashi.

Kakashi, sat on the roof looking down at the intense moment between Neji and the new kid Aki. He actually wasnt reading his book because he was so worked up by them. "Hehehehe...This is funny to watch" But once Neji chased after Tenten it got pretty boring considering all Aki did was sit there looking down in deep thought. Once he looked up towards the sky saying something i decided to have some fun and throw a rock at his face. "Get a life! Stop staring at the stars thats Shikamarus thing!"

Aki got a huge anime vein. "You old bastard get over here! i'll kill you!"

Then i got pissed. _Old?! Did he just call me old!? _"You bastard! I'll kill you!" I jump down cracking my knuckles. _Yes finally i get an awesome fighting scene! _

Seshy walked up to them. "Im sorry but your fighting scene has been cut. Its time to end kakashi's speical scene" (( by the way for all you who dont know, Seshy is me ))

"Waahhh" Kakashi's mouth dropped. "Nooooooooooooo"

**End of Kakashi's Speical Scene! **

Me- "Well see you guys next time!!"

Neji- "Hn..how come he got to throw a stone at Aki!"

Tenten- "hehe that looked like fun"


	6. Neji and Sasuke Friends or Love rivals

**Hey everyone. Seems like im making these stories every night. But i think its every other night not like you people are caring. Im just saying because i can. Anyways, back to the story matters. Seems you know more of Aki's and Tenten's past. Wonder how long it will be a secret...Also i wonder how close Neji and Tenten will be. Well i guess i should get on with the story please review.**

_**On with the story, chapter 6**_

Neji had just talked with Aki and left in search of Tenten. Finding her in an open area throwing kunai'a at the tree angrily. Which left Neji smirking, so he was right. She wasnt the kind of girl to go into her room and cry into her pillow.

Tenten continued throwing the kunai's. _What a jerk! How dare he..At least not over me huh? I wish this tree was him!! _She growled. "So Tenten..Angry?" She hears out of nowhere causing her to throw all her kunai's at him. Neji quickly blocked all of them. "Jeez tell no one to sneak up on you" Neji sighed walking over to her. "But your not bad weapons fighter.." He smirked.

"Hn. Just not as good as Aki." Tenten looked down. "I wish i was. I want to be the best..." Tenten turned and began to walk. Until Neji grabbed her wrist causing her to turn.

"What do you want Neji! What! You insult me, then follow me, now your making me stay!" She yells angrily at him. He only blinked thinking over what she had just said. "You hardly know me..and i hardly know you..but right now you seem more like a stalker then a friend! If we were ever friends from the start!" Neji slowly let go of her wrist

"Tenten..."

"No dont you Tenten me Neji! Im leaving, its getting dark and there is nothing more for me to say to you!" Tenten said trying to calm herself and began to walk again. Neji angry and confused at why she is so mad at him, grabbed her wrist turning her around again, she was just about to open her mouth to say something but Neji quickly put his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened. Once their lips parted Neji had a grin on his face. "Neji..." She started but then she understood that he wasnt looking at her but behind her. She turned to see Sasuke standing there with his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "Sasuke."

"Did i interupt something?" He said gaining his posture.

"Yes you did Sasuke" Neji said camly placing a hand onto Tenten's shoulders. _That should keep him away from her_, he grinned in his mind.

Sasuke glared noticing Tenten was in shock so what Neji said was false. _So thats how he wants to play,huh? Neji just happens to have a crush on a girl i like? So he has to try and take her from me..no way she's mine! _Sasuke growls in his mind walking over.

Tenten just had her mouth opened not even knowing what was going on. _Neji what the hell? You kiss me infront of Sasuke! _She turns towards Neji. "Neji your such a jerk!" She said slapping him hard in the face. Sasuke eyes went wide once again. _Tenten just slapped Neji.. _Then he smirked. _Serves him right. _

Sasuke walked over. "Tenten, would you want me to escort you back to your house, its getting dark"

Tenten looked towards a stunned Neji and then nodded. "Yes please Sasuke" They both walked off leaving Neji standing there.

Neji grinded his teeth against eachother. She hit me and went with Sasuke to her house! That bastard! "SASUKE!" i screamed into the air.

"Oi Neji" i hear my teacher Kakashi-sensei say coming out of nowhere.

"Kakashi..you were watching this whole time werent you.."

"Yep got to love a good fight over a cute girl" He grinned and then looked into his book. "I figure you needed someone to talk to...relieve you of your pain of losing someone you like to your best friend. The worst part it be the only girl you ever liked and most likely will always like until the day you die wether you have her or not.." He looked up. "Am i right?"

"Kakashi-sensei..you saw the fight. My chances of beating Sasuke are?"

"Hmmmm well right now zero percent..but hey maybe this Saturday at your sleep over it will go to twenty percent.."

"At my...Kakashi! Are you stalking everyone or something!?"

Kakashi has an anime sweatdrop and looked up at him. "Well..i just make it my duty to know everything..I am a awesome ninja teacher"

"Kakashi-sensei..." Neji this time was the one to have an anime sweatdrop. "So you your saying that i can never have Tenten?"

Kakashi thought for a moment and grinned. "Exactly" Neji sighed "Oh you were serious..then i was just joking..nah you have a chance. I forgot how serious you were. You do know she likes you right? The only thing keeping her from completly liking you is because your a complete jack ass and i can to say that because im not your teacher at the moment and im giving you a lecture on the most evil thing in the world..love"

"The most evil thing in the world, love?" Neji repeated confused and Kakashi nodded. "You like someone and she's evil isnt she?" Kakashi nodded again. "Well that sucks" They both sat for a few seconds thinking to themselves. "Well thanks Kakashi-sensei but im going to leave now..."

**With Tenten**

Sasuke had walked her home but quickly left once he saw Aki standing outside with his arms crossed. "Bye Sasuke thanks for walking me home" she muttered as he left and she walked over to Aki. "Hello Aki" She looked down incase Aki was mad since it was well past her normal time of coming home.

"You were with her friend i see..." Aki observed. "'What happened to the other one? The one that was chasing after you, Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji..i dont know what you're talking about Aki. That bastard would never walk me home! He's almost exactly like you!" She froze and covered her mouth. "I mean-" she looked up at him. "I-Im so sorry..Aki i didnt mean anything..it just sort of came out."

Aki froze looking hurt but only for a second, recovering quickly and walking into the house. _So thats what she thinks of me_. It hurt, deeply. Yet i was the one trying to keep her safe from other people to make sure they dont hurt her, yet she thought that he was a jack ass. He would never understand girls, i guess considering he was a guy. No matter how long he's known her, no matter if she doesnt have any memory of them in the past. Them as friends.

"Aki" Tenten called out to him, but he didnt turn. She felt bad for some reason. Did she hurt Aki's feelings? Usually nothing ever hurt him, words, weapons, fighting. Nothing. "Wonder whats wrong? Aki's been acting weird lately" When she walked inside the house and the phone rang. "I'll get it" She called and grabbed the phone. "Hello"

"Tenten?"

"Neji..What do you want?" She growled.

"We seriously need to talk."

"Aint Sasuke coming over tonight?" Neji froze on the phone.

"Shit. Oh yeah. Damn. But tomorow, come over after school no matter what Aki says!"

Tenten sighed shaking her head wondering what Neji could possibly want. "Yeah sure thing Neji. Just go talk to Sasuke..." She hung up on him and walked away from the phone to go watch some TV. She saw Aki sitting there with noemotion._ Back to his normal self_, she smiled giggling a little bit. She actually wanted the old Aki back.

**Neji's point of view**

I had just gotten off the phone with Tenten and the doorbell rang._ Perfect timing Sasuke.. _I opened the door and Sasuke welcomed himself in. "Fine welcome yourself in Sasuke." i mocked walking into the living room watching him sit down on the couch closing his eyes. "Tch. Well im sure your not here just to sit around, now what did you want to talk about?"

"Why the hell did you kiss Tenten!?" Sasuke got right into it almost caused me to jump but luckily i didnt.

"She is not your woman! So what does it matter?"

"She will be my woman soon enough! Since well you got her all pissed at you! Thanks for doing my job for me" Sasuke grinned cockily.

"Why you-" I lunged at him pushing my hand into his stomach sending him flying across the room. "I'll kill!" Sasuke got up and lunged at me then grabbing my hands to keep me from using them. "You cant attack me either then" I said as i began to try and force control, and i succeeded as we both fell and i was ontop smirking confidently just as the door opened.

"Eek! Neji..I-Im sorry...D-Did i interupt..." i heard Hinata at the door way. We both looked up and blinked, then realizing what postion we were in, are eyes widened and pushed eachother away both saying at the same time "Get away from me you gay freak" Hinata just stared and giggled a little. I growled.

"Hinata-" With that she quickly ran out of the room knowing that i was about to get pissed.

"Hey..Neji. That was pretty odd and i dont really want to remember that, so anyways better make this sleepover worth it. Wanna prank call Tenten?" Sasuke grinned and my eyes went wide and an evil smirk came across my face.

"Hell yeah! I go first!" I grab for the phone.

"Hehe, she's so going to kill us!"

"Yeah probably!" I clicked redial and someone picked up the phone. "Hey Tenten love-" Then i froze as i heard the voice of the answerer.

"Neji..Did you just call my Tenten...Tenten love?!?!" Aki growled on the other line causing me to freeze.

"Ooooh..Shit" I hang up immedently.. "Sasuke..Well.."

"That wasnt Tenten was it?"

"Aki"

"Oh shit your dead"

"Yeah..."

End of chapter 6

**Yay i think this is my longest chapter XD Anyways i hope you enjoyed. Lol Neji is so screwed by Aki. Again. Oh well who knows maybe he can avoid Aki long enough not to die. Tenten and Neji's relationship seems to be getting worse instead of better. Hopefully it will get better on Saturday or tomorow when she comes over. Well see you guys later!**

Neji/Sasuke- "Your such a loser"

Tenten- "Hehe..you guys are gay losers"

Neji/Sasuke- "Shut up!"

Me- Anime sweatdrop "right..."

Kakashi- "Yay i was in this chapter!" XD


	7. Neji's admitted feelings, Tentens past

**Sorry its been taking me forever to write these..i dont know why i have a lot of time on my hands.. but i keep forgetting and i dont seem to check my mail a lot. But im trying to now. I'll do my very best! This seems like my best story so i'll do this one for now. I'll do another story every night. Tomorow i'll do my DN Angel story, after that Gravitation and maybe FMA and Naruto mix. We'll see. For now lets get on with the story...**

**Also seems some people were confused with the chapter since i didnt decide if they were friends or love rivals...truth is i just needed a name for the chapter... Sorry for the confusion. Im deciding on making a new story soon once i finish one of these..planning on it being a Kohaku and Rin story. So lets get on with the story.**

_**On with the story, Chapter 7**_

Next day, at school.

Neji walked up to Tenten at her locker, looking around carefully making sure Aki was no where to be found. "Hey.. Tenten?"

Tenten turned and looked at him. "Neji? Right you wanted to talk to me today, right?" He nodded slowly one time and looked around again. "Neji?" Tenten looked around as well not even knowing what she was looking around for, "is something the matter neji?"

He sighed and took in a deep breathe. "No nothing. Nothing at all" Tenten looked at him, definitly not buying it. "Ok.. Well you see"

"So you were the idiot on the phone last night" Tenten said plainly. "And your making sure Aki is not around right? You always seem to get on his bad side for some reason" She blinked. "What did you say to him anyways?"

Neji's heart skipped a beat. "Uh..I..Uhm.." Then the bell rang to get to class. "Saved by the bell...Talk to you later Tenten" Neji began running to his class.

"Neji...?" Tenten said but it was too late. He was gone. Tenten sighed and began walking to class. "What an idiot..we're in the same class yet he runs to go to the class were im going to anyways..."

"Tenten!" She hears behind her and she turns and see's Sasuke. "Hey! Have you seen Neji?" Tenten nodded at him but didnt say anything. "Really? Hmm i havent seen him yet... So why dont we walk to class together" He smiled.

Tenten sighed again. _They both are idiots.. Neji runs though we're in the same class, and Sasuke asks to walk with me meanwhile he already is since he's in the same class as well. _She thought shaking her head for a second. Sasuke blinked. "Sure why not." Tenten said after awhile.

"Awesome" Sasuke grinned and began talking about something, but Tenten wasnt really listening. She was acting more of the guy, listening to the woman talk about nothing while they just nod their head. Thats what was going on exactly. Except Tenten was the guy and Sasuke was the girl. They finally arived at the class room a few minutes later. Tenten and Sasuke walked in and everyone turned and stared at them speechless. "Hey you guys" Sasuke grinned walking over to Neji, Sakura and everyone. Tenten was a little weirded out by the stares but she simply walked over to where Sasuke was as soon as everyone started whispering.

During the class Tenten was sitting there not really listening, Neji looked like he had something on his mind, Sasuke sat by the window looking out. Sakura was actually paying attention, Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was eating chips under the table and Ino was staring into space but made it look like she was paying attention to the teacher. Neji soon made up his mind and wrote something on a piece of paper and tossed it at Tenten when the teacher wasnt looking.

Tenten caught the paper and looked over at Neji who as soon as she looked, turned his head. She sighed and opened the paper which read:

_Are you going out with Sasuke? _

Tenten stared at it for five minutes which seemed like forever. She seemed to get pretty angry at it. She wrote something on the paper and passed it back.

Note:

_Now why would you ask something like that, Neji?! _

_Well you two walked into the classroom together and Sasuke seemed pretty happy. _

_So? We cant be friends!? _

_Well thats not what everyone else was saying.. _

_When did you care about what other people say Neji?!_

_Hmm, well it seemed like it! _

_Idiot!_

_Your the idiot, idiot!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

Then right between the pass someone caught it. They both looked up to see Anko-sensei standing there, eye twitching with a not so happy look on her face. "Well...Seems you too dont like to pay attention huh?!" Anko growled.

"Sorry Sensei" Tenten said immedenly and Neji stayed silent.

"Detention for both of you!" Anko growled and walked back to her desk with the note in hand. She read it and ripped it into pieces. "Now because of the two little love birds back there who seem to be so curious about who's going out with who...The whole class has a test which is do by the end of the period which is in 15 minutes! I hope thats enough time considering if you dont complete it..You fail!" She yelled and the whole class seemed to turn and glare at them.

"Nice job Neji!" Tenten growled at him.

"Its your fault too!"

"You started it!"

"So?"

"Shut up Neji!"

"Both of you shut up before you get us into more trouble!" Ino and Sakura glared. Sasuke seemed to be staring intensly at the two arguing.

-Lunch time-

Tenten walked over and sat next to Sasuke who was next to Neji. So he sat between them. Sasuke didnt turn and talk to her, and looked like he was lost in thought. "Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Tenten said trying to make him turn and smile at her.

Sasuke didnt even look at her but stood up and walked to another table, which Sakura and everyone got the hint and left Tenten and Neji sit together.

"Sasuke? Everyone?" Neji was about to stand.

"Neji" Tenten said which stopped him from moving. "They did that on purpose...they'll just move again" Which then Neji sat back down. But didnt say anything to her, Tenten sighed. "Neji...you wanted to say something before school but you didnt say it..what did you want to say?" she turned and stared at him.

"What did i want to say...?" Neji turned to her and blushed faintly. He thought as to what to tell her.. He could confess to liking her now but he wouldnt know of her reaction. Neji gulped a little and decided he should tell her.. before Sasuke told her how he felt. "Tenten-" He started and it seemed like he was destined to fail from the start at telling her how he felt, because as soon as he said her name..

"Neji, trying to flirt with my sister are you?" He heard Aki next to him, and Aki decided that he could sit right between Neji and Tenten. (( Sasuke's seat..since nobody scooted over and filled his seat )) "Neji, you have no reason to talk to my sister... Right now we need to talk." he looked at Tenten for a second standing up, knowing Neji would follow. "Alone" he stated as Tenten was about to stand as well. She stared at her brother and nodded knowing not to get on his bad side.. Only their father would do that.

Neji followed Aki outside of the lunch room and even off school campus. Before Aki finally turned towards him. "Whats this all about Aki?" Neji stared plainly at him.

"Your falling for Tenten arent you?" Neji's eyes widened, not at what he said but at his expression. This was the first time he saw Aki look down, his eyes full of saddness.. it was like he was letting his emotions out after keeping them in for way too long. All Neji can do was stand there staring directly into his eyes. "Are you, or are you not?" He looked up into Neji's eyes, no longer full of saddness but determination.

Neji straightened his posture almost right afterwards. "And if i am? Are you going to be the protective older brother that tries to stop me from being with his sister?"

Aki sighed and let a grin onto his face. "I see...Well looks like i'll have more trouble having her too myself now."

"What?!" Neji tilted his head to the right a little bit not sure of what he had just heard. "Having her too yourself?"

"Mmm yes. You see me and Tenten arent really siblings.." His grin widening. "Are parents left us.. But it was always their wish that we be married..They were always planning our wedding days.. even though it never happened"

"Eh? You mean you guys arent related.."

"Thats not the point! The point is, its my job to protect Tenten, she is all i have left! I wont let you have her!" His emotions spilled out yet again. For some reason Aki looked unstable.

"I see...So you want Tenten? But she never told me that you two arent siblings.." Neji cocked an eyebrow.

Aki froze and looked down in deep thought, "Because she doesnt know" he mumbled under his breathe. Neji's eyes widened yet again. How much about tenten does he not know... Sure he didnt know her for that long but still.. "So stay away from her.. Or else i will permatly keep you away from her.." Aki's eyes turned deadly.

"Permatly?" Neji this time grinned. "Didnt we already go through this? But either way you wont keep me from Tenten. Im going back to admit my feelings to her and there is nothing you can do, since i am inlove with Tenten!" Neji announced finally realising that he is inlove with her.

Aki's eyes widened but he wasnt looking at Neji.. but passed Neji. Which Neji turned to see what he was looking at. "Tenten..." Aki said lowly, Neji turned blushing. _Oh shit... _Tenten stood there her eyes widened staring at both Neji and Aki. "Tenten, how much did you hear?" Aki asked and caused Neji to turn and look at her as well.

"I heard that we arent siblings...and the fact that Neji is inlove with me...along with the fact that our true parents wanted us to get married... so i guess basically everything that was said here" She said with no expression on her face.

**End**

I'll leave it at that XD. It should make things interesting... And im going to try and make these faster cuz once summer is over i wont be able to make them as fast since then i'll have homework and all that.

Neji- "Tenten just had to hear didnt she?"

Tenten- "Awww Neji-kun that was so cute!" Huggles him

Neji- Anime vein. "Shut up"

Tenten- Hits him on the head.

Kakashi- standing in 'awww'

Seshy- "Well see you guys next time!!!"


	8. Aki and Tenten

**Hey everyone! Whats up, how is everyone? Eh, whatever.. So you guys enjoying my stories so far? I am..This will probably be second to last chapter of this story.. i dont know i havent really made up my mind yet. Im trying to think of new things to put in the story.. getting pretty difficult. But im doing my best! **

_**Onto Chapter 8...**_

"Tenten" Aki started but stopped, probably knowing it was no use trying to talk to her. Tenten stared a little longer before she decided to turn and walk away without even saying another word, leaving a stunned Neji and Aki.

"Tenten wait up!" Neji called once he cam into realization. He rushed up behind her but didnt really say anything, he didnt even know what to say. "Tenten, look..i.."

"Not now Neji!" she turned having little tears in her eyes. She was trying to keep them under control. "I just found out that everything i know was a lie! My brother isnt really my brother! Some guy a barely know declares he's inlove with me! Now leave me a lone Neji!" That stopped Neji in his tracks as she stormed off. His breathe was taken from him, never had he been yelled at like that. Plus once Neji finally started to think, it was true he didnt know her for that long. A couple weeks at the most.

By then Aki was able to catch up to him. "This isnt good.. she wasnt supposed to find out like this." Aki stated plainly obviously done with his shock. "I better go check on her." He started to walk past Neji but before he was completely infront of him he looked at Neji once more. "Now that she is upset and angry with both of us, will you leave her alone? She is right, you barely know her..So there is no point in being involved anymore" Aki looked over Neji as he stood there in deep thought.

Just as he finished talking, Neji smirked. "No i dont think i will leave her alone. Im too attached, its to hard to just walk away from someone.." He looked up at Aki straight in the eyes. "And about the being involved part. I think i'll continu to be involved as well... Im not leaving Tenten with you"

Aki sighed. "I thought Hyuuga's knew when to stay out, guess i was wrong" But either way he smirked and turned walking away without another word.

"Tch" Neji eyed him until he couldnt see him. He would much rather be the one to check up on Tenten but knew it was best to leave her alone, since he didnt want to get chewed out again. "Im sure Tenten is alright.." He tried getting that through his head.

"Neji" Sasuke sighed looking at him in the clearing from some bushes. He had also heard everything that went on, betweeen Aki and Neji and then even Tenten. "Hmm i guess i lost this one." Sasuke shoock his head and went out of the bushes. "Hey Neji! What are yeah doing out here all alone?" He called over to him deciding not to let Neji know that he was spying on them. Neji turned a little in suprise when he was him there. "What? Did i spook you?" Sasuke asked as he got close enough.

"No, of course not. What are you doing out here?" Neji eyed him obviously he wasnt going to believe anything Sasuke had to say, but it was worth a shot.

"I saw you standing out here with Aki having a tense moment and once he left i decided to come over and see whats up. That a problem?" He cocked an eyebrow tilting his head inoccently. Few seconds later of nothing but staring, Neji gave in and nodded walking off. "Hey! Are you leaving me out here alone now!?" Sasuke yelled following Neji.

**-back at Tentens- **

"Tenten" Aki said as he walked within her room spotting her on her bead burrying her head into her pillow, looking like she was trying to suffocate herself. "You ok?" Aki decided to be a nice brother for the time being and walk over sitting on her bed. Not really touching her since it would feel akward but eyeing her to see if she would look back at him, which she didnt.

"What do you want! Cant you see im thinking?" She yelled into her pillow, which muffled it.

"No, i cant it looks like your trying to kill yourself! So i wanted to see if there is anything i can do!" Aki said being a smartass.

Tenten pouted into her pillow and looked up at him finally. "Aki. Is it true what you said?" She stopped for a second to look him over. "That we are not brother and sister..and that our parents wanted us to be married?" Her eyes were curious, yet still had a hint of sad within them. Aki could read her like a book, know exactly what she was thinking and what she was going to do next.

"Yes, it is true" Aki kept his monotone so no emotion comes out. "Your mom..and my mom.. Well they were best friends, meaning we spent a lot of time together..You are exactly the same with and with out memory"

"But why did...they leave us?" Tenten sat down next to Aki wanting to hear the whole story.

".." Aki paused for a moment thinking to himself. "I..dont know" His fist clenched on his knee's. _Why..Why did they leave us? What happened? _Aki closed his eyes tightly remembering when he turned seeing Tenten knocked out and in just a few seconds getting knocked out himself. _'Protect Tenten, Aki' _He opened his eyes and looked at Tenten who seemed to just be staring at Aki in deep thought as well. But with her eyes open. "Tenten" Saying her name snapped her out of it.

"Yes Aki?"

"Ever since we moved here i think both of us have changed.. drastically" Aki looked up at her completely white ceiling. Tenten never did like things above her head while she sleeps, even when she was little.

"Changed?" She seemed confused. "How?"

"Nevermind. Its nothing.." Aki then went serious and turned to her. "Do you like it here?"

"Well.. yeah i guess" Tenten had to think about that, was she happy there?

"You know.. we dont need parents! We could leave whenever we want! We can go where ever you want!" Aki seemed to jump at the chance, thinking of Neji while he said everything. He didnt want that stupid Hyuuga to have his Tenten.

"Aki.." Tenten stopped him and shook her head. "I dont want to leave. I may want to know what happened to our parents.. but i also like my life now.. since i know that was the reason you wanted to leave.." Tenten looked up at Aki. "Aki..I.."

There was a knock on the front door. Which froze everything in the room, Tenten and Aki both looking at the Tenten's door listening to the front door. The front door opened, you could tell because it always squeeked. Aki hated that door, you could never sneak in at night with it or anything. "Tenten honey? Aki?" There foster mother called from the front door. Tentens eyes widened and looked towards Aki who just stood and walked out the door.

"Aki.." Tenten looked down for a second and stood walking out of the room to seeing her foster mother and father standing at the door. They were both talking to Aki smiling and being happy. "Welcome home, Mom..Dad" Tenten walked over and let them hug her and such as a welcoming home.

Everything seemed kind of weird now. Knowing that you dont really have any blood related family. Your parents are fosters and your supposed brother is now just one of your old best friends because your true mother was friends with his.

_**End! **_

**Yeah im ending the chapter there! I wont be making any stories next week just letting you all know since i am going on vacation to North Carolina.. Joy that will be stuck with my WHOLE Family!! As in mine, my aunts and grandparents. But im at least able to bring my computer... but i dont get internet access up there is what sucks! Damn..well i'll have stories for you in two weeks! See yeah! **

Neji- "Yeah yeah shut up"

Seshy- "Why you- Jack Ass! You better watch it!"

Tenten- laughing her ass off.

Neji- anime vein

Seshy- Sticks out tounge "i win"


	9. Tenten's leaving?

**Weapons Mistress is in the neibhor hood!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Hey! Wow I haven't made one of these in forever! i keep trying to get back into writing..heh guess i just need so inspiration time to time... Anyways, i'll be writing all Christmas break...hopefully... But next week i wont be here but i will still be making a chapter at my friends house. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

The next day at school seemed to pass by so quickly. I wasn't really paying attention to anything, not even when Neji tried talking to me, i felt like a zombie. Tenten sighed as she shut her book and looked down at her desk. "What am i going to do?" She mumbled to herself. Sudden questions kept popping into her head, _who's my real mother? Is Aki telling the truth even? What's my real last name? _I shook my head frantically. There was only one way to know..

Tenten took out her phone and began to text Aki. (( is text ))

Hey Aki. Tenten texted him to start out the conversation and to see if he would at least reply back to her. Which eventually he did, it took him a couple minutes though, which felt like forever.

Hey Tenten..Whats up?

I was wondering.. About yesterday.. Would you mind answering some questions for me? After texting him that, it took him quite a while to text back, but he did.

...Depends on what questions...and if i can answer them... With that Tenten smiled and texted very quickly, shaking as she did so. She hoped he would answer at least some of them.

What are our real parents like? What's my last name? How were things back than.. i mean.. What did we do?

She asked quite a lot of questions and sent it, but she was never able to get a reply. "Mr. Tenten?" The teacher was right behind her, as she paused and sighed thinking about her bad luck. "No texting! Phone, Now!" The teacher held out her hand and tenten plopped the phone into her hand. As the teacher went back to teaching the class, Tenten looked even more miserable. Neji than turned and stared at her, his eyes looked actually a little sympathetic.

_**After Class **_

"Hey Tenten?" Neji came up behind her, shaking her a little out of her transe.

"Huh...yes Neji?" She looked up at him, since she was stilled seated though class was over.

"You ok? You seem a little..." He thought of a word to describe it, but couldnt really find one. "Out of it, today. Something happen last night.. i mean after the whole thing with Aki?" Neji took a seat at the desk next to hers.

Tenten smiled wirily. "My parents came home from a mission. And me an Aki had a little talk.. " she looked down, "i might leave..with Aki..." She mumbled under her breathe so he could barely here. But he did here, move and aki and he didnt think aki would move without tenten.

"What? Why?" Neji suddenly rose, causing Tenten to jump and look up at him.

"Uh..well..you see, i was hoping that may be i could..well get him to show me where i used to live..where 'we' used to live" Tenten smiled a little. "I always really wanted to know"

Neji closed his eyes, clutched his fist. "Would you come back?"

"I..dont know. Aki offered it last night, and its all I've been able to think about since. Finding out about myself, about my family. I feel so empty now, that i truly didnt know anything about myself at all." She tried an smile again to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working. Neji was upset and she could tell easily. The calm and cool Hyuuga was shaken violently and wouldn't look her straight in the eye. I..wont let Aki have Tenten! Neji shook his head and tried calming down.

"Neji. Tenten. Its time to get to the next class..come on.." Shikamaru called from the door.

"Hai! Coming." She smiled as to not cause concern and stood, leaning over Neji. "Im..really sorry Neji. I'll be sure to let you know before i go. Who knows i might not even go at all!" Tenten slowly grabbed Neji's hand, bringing him to his feet, out of the chair. "Now let's get to class. K?" Tenten kept the smile on her face as to not show that she was depressed and she was getting over it. But Neji could see straight through her. And that sad, pitiful look on Tenten's face was all he could think about all day.

_**Lunch**_

"Hey pass the milk!" Naruto yelled as chouji kept hogging it all.

"No way! Go buy your own!" Ino growled back.

"Come on..you know im poor..."

"No!" Both Ino and Sakura growled and began beating his ass in.

"Hey Tenten" Neji completely ignored them and looked at tenten who seemed to enjoy watching Naruto get beat the crap out of.

"Hmm yes Neji?" Tenten turned her head and stared at him. Neji didn't really say anything after that but took her hand and started leading her away from the table. Which no one but, Shikamaru and Chouji noticed. "Uhhh...need something Neji?" She tilted her head a little to the side trying to get a better look at her face. Since she was behind him, but he was silent the whole way until they got to a huge tree outside.

Neji finally turned still holding Tenten's hand, but looked her straight in the eye. It actually made Tenten gulp a little being so close to Neji. "Tenten. I dont want you to go with Aki." He said plainly, but it has been bugging him and he won't let Aki have his way.

"But Neji-"

"I will take you to where you were born! I'll find out where it is! Just...dont go...with Aki" Neji looked hurt and Tenten couldn't do much, but shake her head.

"I can't ask you to do something like that Neji, you have a home, a family. Here. I could never ask you to leave all that behind for me, and i wont let you either. Me an Aki have no family..nothing here.. he made me realize that" Tenten shook her head again but smiled. "I just want to find my family"

"Tenten...you have a family here! You have me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji..even Naruto!" Neji tried making a point across but Tenten wouldn't listen. She began walking away from him. "Tenten!" He called about to run after to her.

"Sorry Neji" Within a flash she was gone.

"Tenten..." he fell to the ground. "Guess that's what i get for actually liking someone" he growled at himself. "What a pain. I give up!" His eyes tightened. He hated giving up, but what else could he do? Track her down and chain her to himself.. No..

"Seems like you made her upset" Neji jumped as Shikamaru made an observation, though he was looking at the clouds. "Its not nice to make a girl upset"

"Tch, like i care. Its only another girl." Neji stood and began walking past his friend.

"Oh really? Seems like you liked her.." He said pointing out the obvious, at least in his eyes. "Usually Hyuuga's dont like girls that are the same. They usually like 'em unique.. Or i could be wrong, but I have known you for some time."

"Shut up" Neji now didnt wan't to listen just as Tenten did not and so he kept walking away from Shikamaru.

"Well guess to thick-headed idiots deserve each other...hmm wonder if he'll follow her" Shikamaru thought to himself and grinned just a little. "They might just be more fun to watch than the clouds...hehe, guess i should follow"

_**With Tenten**_

"Aki" She knocked on the window of the room he was in, since he always sat by the window so only he heard her. He quickly turned to find a pretty upset Tenten at the window seal and sighed, mouthing 'what' Tenten sighed along with Aki, "I want to go.. you said it before.. We could live on our own... so lets go.. back to our home" When she finished the sentence, she noticed how wide Aki's eyes had gotten and he was silent for quite some time. Aki gave some time to think it over but nodded anyways 'alright, meet me downstairs in a few minutes' He mouthed one last time and after hearing her "ok" he began focusing on the class for a little bit.

Tenten soon jumped down off the window's edge and waited for Aki. It was less than two minutes after he had talked to her and he was already walking out. "Ok, lets go."

"Ok." She followed him but than thought. "What about our classes?" She wasn't really thinking when she saw him just a few minutes ago.

"Well, we're not coming back here are we? It should be fine." _Not coming back here? _She thought in her mind but didnt say anything. _Neji..Hyuuga.. _Tenten sighed one last time. "You got to stop sighing. Its unhealthy, and makes for a depressed person" her brother smiled a little at her.

"Mmmkay sure thing Aki" She smiled following him off campus. No one really stopped them which surprised her actually but i guess it was better that way. Though she had hoped that Neji would have tried to stop them, but they were already outside. "How are we going to get there? Run? Car?"

"By our parents of course" He actually grinned.

"Huh?" Tenten blinked as their foster parents pull up in a car next to them. "Mom? Dad?"

They didn't even look at her. "Please dont call us that. Just don't"

Tenten looked at Aki who stated, "Tenten, meet the people...who murdered our families" Tentens eyes widened, her jaw fell. She couldn't even bring herself to speak. Not one word. "They owe it to us, to bring us to our home." Aki looked over her expression. It was hard to look at, she was horrified.

"Y-You knew they murdered them?"

"I heard them talking to themselves one night, thats how i found out"

"H-how long have you known?!"

"For a while"

"Aki!" Tenten almost backed away, but Aki had grabbed her and tossed her in the car basically.

"Don't bother being scared of me now. We're going to do exactly what our parents wanted us to do...when we return home"

"What our parents wanted...us to do?" Tenten questioned Aki as he got into the car and getting his seat belt on.

"We're going to get married just as our parents wanted" Aki had the weirdest grin on his face, he looked like a stranger to Tenten.

Married?...To Aki... There was a lump in her throat, she couldnt say anything. She simply turned her head and looked out the window as the car began to move. Neji.. Tenten felt like crying right than and there.

_**With Neji **_

"You gonna let him steal your girl?" Shikamaru was behind him in a tree. Basically drilling his back, not really giving him a way out but to save her anyways.

"She's the one that wanted to go" Neji said simply, but the sad look on Tenten's face as she looked out the window of her car was implanted in his brain, and he couldn't get it out. Shikamaru glaring at his back wasnt helping either, "Fine! Fine! I'll go get her!"

"Good, I'm coming as well"

"Wha-"

"Come on" Shikamaru was already on the ground running after the car.

"Bastard" Neji mummbled, "Where's Sasuke when you need him..at least i could count on him not to force it upon me..." Neji jumped out of the tree and followed.

_**With Sasuke**_

"Where have i been in this chapter you might ask... well... " Looks around at his surroundings. His dark room, no lights, no electronics or anything. "Itachi...grounded me... or i should say _got _me grounded... bastard" Sasuke mummbled.

"Are you talking to someone in there Sasuke" Itachi grinned on the other side of the door listening to his stupid little brother.

"No!" Sasuke yelled and than whispered "at least i get to skip school and help pay off the TV I broke...i didn't get to see Tenten today.. hmm guess i'll talk to her tomorrow" (( boy will he be surprised ))

_**End.. **_

Seshy- "Hey you guys! Its coming to the end of this story!! I hope you've enjoyed it!" Sheepish smile.

Neji- "Don't worry she'll make another one with us in it..."

Seshy- "Maybe.."

Neji- "...or else she's dead" Grin

Seshy- "...Of course im making another" She sweated.

Tenten- sighs "Weird people..Why does she always do this.."

Sasuke- "Who knows..."

Kakashi- Comes out of nowhere "Yayyy! im here! Lets get this party started!"

Everyone- "Well time to take the leave..."

Kakashi- "Whaaaat??"

Seshy- "See yeah you guys!"


End file.
